Somewhere Only We Know
by Beautiful.Ambitions
Summary: Happy Zutara Month! These are my submissions for each day. I will try to get to every day as soon as I can. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1: Relief

**Zutara Month my lovelies! Aren't you as excited as I am? Here's my first submission. **

**Day 1: Relief**

* * *

"How long has it been now?" Katara questioned impatiently with the tap of her foot. She loathed waiting for more than a few hours and not knowing the gist of what was going on.

"Only two minutes longer than the last Sugar Queen." Toph said with her filth covered feet propped up on the table letting the excess dirt drop onto the place they ate. "I don't understand why you're freaking out! They'll be fine. Twinkle Toes is the Avatar, Sparky is angry all the time so he can take care of himself, even Sokka has his sword skills. You have nothing to worry about. Unless they fell into the volcano of course," typical Toph always was ending her upbeat talks with something horrible. But Katara was already thinking the worst as soon as the boys had left for the volcano. Aang couldn't resist helping a group of Pandahogs migrate away from the hot area. Sokka wanted to see these animals and Zuko tagged along for reasons unknown to Katara. She just wanted them back safe in the house, no Fire Nation to arrest them and no magma to fall into.

"Ugh! I don't understand how long it takes for them to help out a few Pandahogs and come home. They've been gone for hours!" Katara seemed to whine. This behavior wasn't normal for her but she couldn't help it. If anything happened to Aang or her brother… or Zuko… she would never live it down.

The door creaked and Katara perked up but Toph shook her head. "Why don't you go take a nap Katara, it will help time fly!" She waved her hand like it was flying. Katara shrugged and decided Toph was right in this case. Sleep may make the time pass, and she hadn't been sleeping well for a while. Something wasn't right in her head at the moment but she couldn't put a finger on what it was.

Katara walked into the other room of the summer house and found her bed. She slid into it peacefully and closed her eyes letting the heaviness of sleep take over her.

It had been a few hours later when she heard the door flew open and Sokka shouted loudly that they were home. Katara jumped up, being awoken from her sleep and looked around. She heard the boys' voices and rushed into the other room.

"She missed you guys so much, she drove herself sick." Toph was explaining. Katara walked up to them blushing. "I'm just glad I don't have to hear her ask me how long it has been every minute." She winked at Sokka.

"I'm relieved you're all home," Katara gushed and hugged her brother and Aang. She walked toward Zuko and stopped a moment. "You too Zuko," she whispered and gave him a hug. Her face was read again but she tried to hide it by changing the subject, "Whose hungry? Dinner will be on its way." Sokka, Toph and Aang rushed into the kitchen for their meal. Katara turned to Zuko who was still barely letting out a smile.

"I brought you home something. I know the tradition is different in the Earth Kingdom but I promise this isn't a proposal." He pulled a panda-lily out of his pocket and handed it to her. She gasped and took the flower. "When we were on the rim of the volcano I found it and I thought maybe you'd like one." She glanced up at the prince and nodded her head.

"Thank you Zuko, it's beautiful," without thinking the Watertribe girl wrapped her arms around him and gave him another hug. The flushed face spared no face in the room as the awkward silence set in. She smirked at him as they pulled back.

"Hey! I want my meal!" Sokka shouted from the kitchen. Katara laughed and walked toward the kitchen. Zuko soon followed after her, trying to hide the smile of his own.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Happy Zutara Month!**


	2. Chapter 2: Luminous

**Sorry it's late, I'm before midnight here so it still counts. :) Here's Day 2. Enjoy, review! **

* * *

Day 2: Luminous

"It's way too embarrassing. I didn't tell Aang about the dancing for you guys to make me show it to you." Earlier Zuko has mentioned to Aang during their Firebending practice that he and his mother used to do recitals together. They would swirl and dance around to music bending Fire back and forth.

"It's not that bad Sparky just show us!"

"Yeah Zuko, you can't tell me about it then not show me!" Aang said with a mischievous smirk. Katara had never seen this side of him before. Aang knew Zuko was going to be embarrassed and he found enjoyment in it. Katara, however, was too tired to care. She just wanted to go to bed and not pay attention to the silly dance Zuko was about to do.

"Can't we just go to bed? It's so late and Zuko isn't planning on dancing any time soon." She looked over at him and he smirked at her hoping that her complaining would work, but it didn't, Toph wouldn't take no for an answer. She pounded her fist on the step causing a crack.

"Dance," She demanded with a fiercer tone in her voice. Zuko sighed feeling defeated among the persistent group. Letting his Fire Nation show, Zuko bowed properly and moved into a tough stance. He looked ready to attack something instead of doing a routine. Taking a deep breath, the prince started, his hands flowed back and forth as if they were part of the wind. There was no flame in his hands but the warmth from his movements made up for it. He began to move his feet along the ground in a way that brought everything together.

Next the fire, his hands lit up as they whirled through the air, causing a glow around that stadium that was magnificent. Katara couldn't help but sit up and stare. Zuko was graceful as he danced back and forth. She didn't quite understand what it was about him but she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Mesmerized by the fire he used, Katara stared, wondering how something could be so beautiful.

As he slowly finished, his ending move was shooting the fire up above him then he bowed his head. Katara smiled and stood up clapping her hands. But she realized she was the only one. The rest of the group had fallen asleep. She laughed and turned back to Zuko.

"It seems you put everyone else to sleep. Good job Zuko you bored them to death." She joked with the prince as he walked toward her.

"I guess Fire Nation dancing can't entertain everyone." He smiled slightly. "Thank you for staying awake." Her shoulders shrugged letting him know it wasn't a big deal to her, however secretly she wondered how anyone could sleep through that.

"It was nice. The lighting from your fire was the best part. I wasn't impressed by the darting of the dragon." Zuko chuckled quietly, "Now help me bring them to their rooms, they'll catch their deaths out here in the cold." He nodded and walked toward Toph ready to pick her up.

Katara grinned to herself. She would never admit to the Prince how much she really liked his routine.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading. :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Potential

**Hello my lovelies! Zutara Day 3! **

**Song inspiration: _Keep Breathing_ by Ingrid Michealson**

**You will be able to tell that I used the idea of this song just by the lyrics alone. :P **

**Enjoy! Review!**

* * *

Breathe.

He took a step forward looking down at the crowd below him. It was the first time since his mother had left that he felt somewhat important. That didn't mean anything to the nervous prince though. Giving a speech to hundreds of thousands of people, telling them what it is they needed to hear; insanity.

Was he breathing?

Everyone looked up at him with their glossy eyes awaiting his speech. The one he had prepared a thousand times in his head, explaining how the people were like phoenixes arising from the ashes into beauty. Would they believe him was the question. Did they think he had the potential to run their nation? He didn't believe he did, still feeling like a young boy embarrassed to do anything in fear of his father's wrath. Even now, when the man was locked up in his cell with no bending abilities, like a flower without its petals, Zuko was still scared.

He needed to remember to breathe.

Glancing over his shoulder, he looked at the young woman staring at him with bright blue eyes, filled with safety and understanding and dark brown hair that flowed down to her sides like waves of ribbon. She knew he had the potential. He didn't know how she could believe in him, but she did. Katara had always been there for him. Now was no exception, she stood there as he was about to speak to his people. He knew he could do it with her around.

He took a breath.

"Today, the war is finally over," Zuko announced to everyone. He glanced over at Katara and held out his hand. Her cheeks were red like a fire ferrets as she walked toward the Prince of the Fire Nation. With the brushing of their hands, Zuko's confidence increased like water bursting through a tube. She was the water he needed to push himself forward.

He turned back to his people, they were his people now and he knew he could do it. "I promised my Uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation, and I will." His voice was firm and proud. Katara squeezed his hand encouragingly, giving him another boost of assurance. "The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided." This time the prince turned to his new friend, Aang. They had grown close over time; they would be friends, always. "But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin a new era of love," he squeezed Katara's hand, "and peace," his hand clasped Aang's back.

He let out breath, relieved, knowing he could do this. It was no longer just potential, it was a reality. The Prince of the Fire Nation could do it. He could be the Fire Lord.

* * *

**Bye! Thanks for Reading! **


	4. Chapter 4: Change

**Here's Day 4: Change. **

**I had trouble with the tense of this, so if you find errors with past tense and present tense, I'm sorry. I tried as hard as I could. **

**Enjoy though! Review!**

* * *

Everyone goes through stages of life, growing and forming, learning and understanding. Sometimes however, when someone's planned life changes, it's unexpected. This is what happened with the GAang. Everyone already seemed to know their future, but the change that happened took everyone by surprise.

Sokka and Suki were supposed to be married, living in either the Southern Watertribe or Kyoshi Island.

Toph was going to stay in Ba Sing Se, become an amazing Earthbending teacher, and maybe meet someone tough enough for her and one day get married.

Zuko and Mai were to be married where she would become the Fire Lady and a mother to his future heirs.

Aang and Katara had planned to move to one of the four Nations and settle down, start repopulating the Air Nation.

A funny thing, change is, pushing people off their feet. This had happened to the GAang within a matter of days of the war.

Suki married Haru and ended up living on Kyoshi Island. They have two children and one on the way making Haru's father, Tyro, one proud grandfather.

Sokka and Toph started dating after the war ended. They planned on getting married when Toph got the Chief of Police position in Ba Sing Se. Sokka became chairman of the Southern Watertribe and meets with the four Nations board every month.

Aang moved to the Northern Air Temple. He had been teaching a few children how to glide using the mechanic's work. Rumors were saying that he found a young lady that he'd taken to liking. She was flattered to be so adored by the Avatar.

Mai and Zuko broke up after a month of dating. She complained he was in love with someone else. She moved out the weeks following and started living with her uncle. She considered moving out and joining the circus with Ty Lee but those were only rumors.

Katara had been the only one to stay under the radar. She had visited her grandmother and grandfather in the Northern Watertribe then disappeared.

Now, she was lying in a large bed ready to go to sleep. The day had been stressful as she prepared to announce her new title.

A shadowy figure slid into the bed next to her. His warm muscular arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer making her body temperature instantly rise as though a heated blanket had been placed over her.

"Goodnight Fire Lady of the Watertribe," he whispered in her ear with a low chuckle. She smiled to herself thinking that change could have a good effect. Katara struggled closer to her love, putting her head in the warm crevice of his neck causing her to feel safe.

"Goodnight my Fire Lord Zuko," she murmured back as she fell into the blackness of unconsciousness letting her dreams take her over.

* * *

**Bye! Happy Zutara Month!**


	5. Chapter 5: Serenade

**I hope you enjoy, this is one of my favorites and I have no idea why. **

**Lyrics used: Full Song: Manuela's Lullaby (Resident Evil)**

* * *

Aang always considered himself the problem solver of the group. He had solved many problems between Sokka and Katara, Toph and Katara, Zuko and Katara—yes Katara was involved in a lot of fights between the group. Once, he had even gotten the rival tribes traveling with him through the Great Divide to overcome their differences and work together. He was the Avatar; he was supposed to solve problems. That was why he was so good at it.

However, this time, the Avatar had met his match.

It started a many months after the war, Katara and Aang had been living in the same house with Hakoda to see if they were compatible enough for each other—it was gran-gran's idea—when Katara started waking up from terrible nightmares of the GAang not surviving the war. It was a mixture of dreams starting with Ozai beating Aang and winning, to the group in an Airship crashing into oblivion. Every night she woke with a blood curdling scream, awakening Aang, Appa, Momo, and her father from their sleep.

Aang had tried many things; talking with her before she slept, laying in bed with her until she fell asleep, even making her warm moosegoat milk. Nothing seemed to work for her. She still woke panting and crying like a young child. Her face beaded with sweat like little droplets of fear from her dreams. The bald headed boy was out of ideas. This was a problem the Avatar could not even solve. He decided he write their friends.

Sokka and Toph's letter came first. Their suggestions were terrible but Aang still tried them. Sokka told him to give her comfort food before bed. Breads and meats that would surely put her to sleep caused her to awaken even worse than before. Toph had said to keep her awake for a night and not let her sleep. Katara hated Aang the entire night and still ended up falling asleep and having her nightmares.

Suki's letter was after. She proposed Aang tell her nice stories before she went to bed. Aang tried this telling Katara about a young sky bison who saved and entire village. Her nightmares ended up being about a Sky bison attacking them and killing them out of anger.

Iroh followed. He had told Aang to give her three cups of Jasmine tea before bed. Katara woke up sooner because she needed to use the bathroom but still had her nightmares.

Zuko was last to write. He only said that he would leave the Fire Nation in the morning to come and visit to see if the few ideas he had in his mind would work.

Aang and Katara readied their house for the Fire Lord, cleaning the dust and debris from the place making it sparkling and beautiful. Katara set up a bedroom for him, putting up the Fire Nation insignia and adding red sheets, she hoped to make him feel at home.

He arrived a few days later with no Mai, no guards, and no servants. Katara deemed it odd that Mai had not been with him. They had been attached at the hip since Zuko had become Fire Lord. Mai was like a bug to fire, always being around The Fire Lord for every meeting, every eating period. Zuko never seemed to have a chance to breathe.

The Fire Lord was alone though. He opened his arms and embraced both of his friends like old times after the war. Aang and Katara led him into their house where they gave him a tour and showed him his new room. Zuko didn't care about that though, he wanted to catch up with his friends and see how they were doing.

Sitting down for dinner, the three caught up on how they were. Aang had explained how he was always busy fulfilling his duties as the Avatar making sure peace was in order. Katara stayed home all the time teaching other Waterbenders to become masters as she had.

Then it was Zuko's turn to share. He told them that times had been tough in the Fire Nation. Rebels were always trying to overrule him. Ozai followers hadn't vanished after the war. His people were dedicated, even if it was to the wrong side. The rebellions had gotten to Mai. She feared for her life every day and couldn't take the anxiety. He said that they had started to get into serious fights ranging from many different arguments. Her biggest problem was that she had believed that Zuko was in love with another girl. She accused him of always having his head in the clouds and he had become much softer. Zuko clarified that she was crazy but couldn't stop her when she left the palace and never came back.

"Zuko, I'm so sorry," Katara whispered, and rested her hand on the Fire Lord's. He shrugged acting as if it was no big deal. "Have you heard from her since?" Zuko shook his head, he hadn't heard from the gloomy girl and strangely he was relieved. Mai had helped him realize his true feelings and though he could not act upon them, he still knew what it was he wanted. Glancing over at the beautiful Watertribe girl, he took a moment to admire her. Her long brown hair that she had kept down for quite some time now was wispy and a bit messy but it made it look perfect. The brilliant blue irises that any Fire Nation woman would kill for, stared back at him brighter than ever in the firelight. They were the blue windows to her pure heart. He could see in the dark lines under her eyes, however, the fear and sleep deprivation these nightmares caused.

"Well Katara, I'm going to go check patrols with the guards," Aang said standing up from the table. "Zuko, I would like to thank you for your help, I hope your ideas work."Zuko stood and the boys bowed to each other. Katara kissed the top of Aang's head then watched him leave. Zuko considered this unusual behavior for couples. Weren't they supposed to be a bit more intimate? He brushed the thought from his mind, seeing as how it was none of his business what the couple did. Katara led him to her room, where she sat on the bed with a bounce and barely let a smile touch her face.

"I really hope this works," she murmured nervously. Zuko nodded in agreement.

"Get comfortable in your bed," he said and sat on the edge of the mattress waiting. Katara slid under the blankets and snuggled herself deeper into the cushions of the bed. She looked up at Zuko and nodded letting him know she was ready for the next step. "Okay, I want you to close your eyes and let yourself relax."He watched as the blue irises disappeared under her eyelids promising to come back sooner or later. She took a deep breath and allowed her body to loosen up. "I only want you to listen to the sound of my voice. Allow it to take over your thoughts and minds."

Her eyes opened again, "Where did you learn this?" she asked and Zuko sighed knowing her focus had diverted.

"My mother used to do this for me when I was little. I used to have nightmares of the Palace being attacked by rebels and killing my entire family. I was left to suffer." He whispered. Katara nodded knowing how it felt to experience such terror. "Now would you please close your eyes," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Katara let a smile dance across her lips then her eye lids fluttered shut as she was told. "Listen to my voice, my mother used to sing this song to me," he took a breath then started to softly sing, "sleep my love as the birds above do rest their weary wings, let the rain play a gentle song to help your dreams sing. Sleep my love close your eyes and when you awaken the new day will bring to you a bright new world, ever so gently hear my voice, ever so softly feel my touch, always so gently I walk so go to sleep my love." Her breathing slowed to an even pace as she drifted away to sleep. He had hoped this was it, her dreams would be clear and she could sleep peacefully tonight.

Zuko left her room to occupy his own. After long hours of traveling he needed sleep. The Fire Lord slid into his own bed and relaxed allowing his body to be overtaken by sleep. His dreamless night allowed peace among his mind, which was very different from the many nights before.

When he awoke, he realized it was morning and that Katara had not woken up at all that night. The lullaby worked just as it used to on him when he was young. Zuko smiled to himself for a few minutes proud he could help the girl he cared for dearly.

As he walked into the main room of their house, he saw Aang and Katara laughing. She looked up at him and grinned widely. Aang had a relieved grin on his face as well. Zuko knew he had done a good deed for his friends. He felt good, like a sponge filled with water, Zuko puffed up confidently and strode toward the two. Katara got up and hugged the Fire Lord in a deep embrace. It lasted longer than he expected, feeling each of her fingers placed on his back, and her head nestled into his collar bone.

"Thank you so much Zuko, you've really done me a kindness. I owe you," she whispered then pulled from the embrace. Immediately he felt a gust of cold air hit his chest where she was. As quickly as his high came, it was drained out like the sponge had been squeezed.

"I'll keep that in mind Katara," he winked at her. Her face turned bright red from his look but she pushed it away not allowing Aang to see her flustered reaction.

"Zuko, thank you for your help, it really means a lot that you came all the way down here to help Katara. I don't know how to ever repay you." Aang's goofy grin said it all, Zuko had done him a favor as much as he had done Katara one.

"Anything for my friends," he smiled, "but I must leave this morning, I have a meeting with the council in a few days and I want to be prepared." Aang nodded understanding the meetings, glad that he himself did not have to go to this specific meeting. Katara hid the frown she was feeling from her face, allowing the mask she had been wearing since the Fire Lord had gotten there to strengthen into a small smile. She could never let him know how she felt. He would never love her the way she did him.

The couple followed the Fire Bender outside of the house toward his airship. Aang hugged him with the same embrace Zuko received when he had first arrived. However, when Katara hugged him, her fingers didn't rest on his back; she had clutched some of his robes in her fist and pulled him as close to her as she could possible. They both didn't want to let go knowing it would be some time before they saw each other again.

"I love you," Zuko whispered in her ear so softly that even the wind could not hear him utter the words. Katara knew though, as the Goosebumps waved up across her arms and to the back of her neck, she shivered into him, knowing that though they were not together, his arms were always her home where she was safe from any nightmares that dared to invade her head.

* * *

**Review, let me know what you thought. **


	6. Chapter 6: Desire

**I know, I know. I am just barely submitting it in time of day 6. **

**You have no idea how hard it was for me to do Desire. I couldn't think of a single thing. **

**This isn't my best but I needed to submit something. **

**So, even though I swore I would never apologize for my work, I am sorry about this chapter. **

**I hope in some magical universe you like this. Let me know. Review and tell me how good or BAD ;) it was.**

* * *

**_Desire_**

She was crazy for doing this.

It had been four years. Four years since she had seen him last. They hadn't even talked since then, no letters, no attempt at contact.

Did she really believe this was such a good idea?

He was the Fire Lord. There was no time for silly old friends anymore. There was serious business to deal with. He had an entire Nation to deal with.

Why did she expect him to drop everything and open his arms to her like old times?

Mai was his wife now. She had his new son now. His son who would take over the Fire Nation after him and make sure that everything stayed peaceful among everyone just as he had. He didn't want anyone else but his wife. It was made clear from the fact that no one from the GAang had been invited to the wedding. Only her parents and Iroh were asked.

Katara was insane.

She was on a ship going toward the Fire Lord's Palace to visit him. Why she was doing it, she didn't know but something in her told her that she needed to see that pale face and those melted golden eyes. He had always had this spontaneous affect on her; to heal his scar with her healing water, to go and find her mother's killer, and to even face Azula in a time of chaos.

Now she needed to see him. She didn't care if he was in the middle of a peace meeting; If Katara didn't see that scarred face in front of her she was going to be using her water on someone.

As she reached the Palace that night, guards welcomed her in only to tell her the Fire Lord wasn't seeing anyone for the rest of the day. Katara refused telling them she had to see him. She even threatened a few of them with her Waterbending.

Finally a guard gave in and went to the master bedroom to get the man in charge.

Katara waited impatiently in the foyer of the grand palace. She tapped her foot and crossed her arms wishing the time would speed up. All she wanted was to see him then she would be okay. Her anger would subside and she could smile at him and maybe catch up on what's been going on the past four years.

Walking out of one of the hallways was a tall figure still wrapping his robe around him. His hair was much longer now, to his shoulders and he had a grander build to him. The scar was still on his face over his honey eyes.

"Katara, a letter would have been nice." Zuko said with a slight smirk on his face. "When I told you four years ago that you were always welcome, I figured a days notice would be polite." He stepped toward her and wrapped his arms around her for a quick hug. "I had just gotten the baby to sleep when Tu, my head guard, came in to tell me a demanding Waterbender was here to see me. Of course, I knew immediately it was you." He still had a grin on his face as he looked at her.

She hadn't said a word. Being speechless wasn't something Katara was used to, but she couldn't think of a word to say as she stared at her old friend. He was so different. He had matured and turned into a man. No longer was he the Prince who whined about honor, but the strong man, who seemed to have a grasp on who he was. She didn't know what to say to him or her reason as to why she was here.

"So what had brought you here?" He asked breaking her thoughts. "I figured a three day trip meant something was wrong. Is it Aang or Sokka?" She stared at him still dazed. "Katara, are you okay?"

"I don't really know, I guess I just had this desire to see you," she finally said with a shrug. "We haven't talked in so long that I wondered how you were."

"You came all the way here to see how I was?" At this he couldn't help but let his smile grow wider. "I'm flattered by this." He rested his hand on her back. "Come, we'll have tea and talk about this," then he led her toward a small room in the palace where they sat and sipped fresh tea. "I still can't believe you traveled such a distance to see me." Katara blushed realizing it did sound crazy but she had to see him.

"Like I said, it was just something that came into my head one day. I had heard about the wedding and the baby but I didn't know how you personally were doing. I only heard about Fire Lord Zuko." Zuko's face was now a grimace underneath his long hair that looked like it had been woven from silk.

"Well Katara, I am the Fire Lord. This is me now and anything to do with the Fire Lord is personal. Yes, I do have a son now. Kuzon has been a real gift to us, even if there is no sleep involved." He laughed. "How has everything been with you?"

"Quiet," she whispered, "Sokka lives in the Earth Kingdom. Aang is always traveling. My father is leader of the Southern Water Tribe so I can never see him. And Gran-Gran passed away last year." Zuko looked down at his hands regretfully.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How is Paku handling it?" He asked concerned. Katara frowned and shook her head. "That's so sad to hear. I wish you weren't going through such a hard time." She shrugged.

"I can't do anything about it. I needed some kind of adventure and you're the first person that came to mind." She admitted letting the pink return to her cheeks from the embarrassment.

"I insist you stay here a few nights to let us catch up. There are always guest bedrooms open for you. You said you were yearning to see how I was doing, what a better way than to sleep in the Fire Nation palace itself." He smirked. Katara thought for a moment.

It had been four years since she had seen him. Now he was giving her the opportunity to reconnect. She desired that connection among them for those long years. This was the perfect moment. Katara couldn't think of a better way. She knew why she had come here, because she wanted to see him and to have some adventure in her life.

Just like always, Zuko brought out the spontaneous side of Katara that she always needed. This time was no exception.

"I would love to stay and catch up." She said letting the longing finally pass and turn into excitement for the new experience ahead of her.


	7. Chapter 7: Pride

**I KNOW, I KNOW! I'm so late! But I promise I will have every day, 8,9,10, & 11 by tonight. I swear. **

**They're all in a series right now. So we'll see how you like it. :) Please enjoy.**

* * *

Never would the words leave her lips, especially not to him. That wry smile and those raised eyebrows would never hear them. Nothing in the world would make her ever say them. It was a matter of pride, and Katara, would never give him the satisfaction. She would not ask for his help, even as he stared at her now through the bars of her cell.

The Watertribe maiden sat on the stool in her prison, arms crossed and a pout that clearly revealed her distaste for the Fire Lord.

"All you have to do is say those three little words and you can come out. I have the key to open it at anytime," he said, trying to hide the amusement he clearly had for the situation. Katara locked in a cell forced to beg the Fire Lord for his help was the perfect scenario for Zuko. "It's not that difficult Katara."

Katara couldn't believe she was in such a predicament. The guards had caught her before she could grab the scroll. It was hers. She had taken it from the pirates a year ago. That made it hers right? His majesty's men didn't see it that way as they dragged her to the palace cells for theft.

Now she was in her confinement waiting for him to open the door so she could leave; except for the fact that the stupid Fire Lord wouldn't let her go. She would never ask him for help though. There had to be another way out of this cell. Being such powerful Waterbender, there had to be some water around somewhere for Katara. But there wasn't, and she certainly wasn't going to start sweating in front of the Firebender let alone bloodbend him.

"If you're not going to ask, then I guess you're just going to be sleeping here." Zuko walked toward a cupboard and pulled out a blanket and clothing. She watched as he stepped toward her and handed her the fabric. "Goodnight Katara. Let me know if there is something you'd like to ask me." He joked and left the dungeon. The look on her face said it all, it her mouth was open like a cave as she stared in disbelief at the Lord. She thought for sure he'd have given into her. Katara and Zuko's relationship was like a cat and mouse. She was the cat that knew how to scare the mouse right into doing what she wanted. Now, however, Zuko was only a rat treating her like scum.

With a heavy breath, Katara changed into her new sleep wear and got in the bed. This wasn't her giving up though. She was proving to Zuko exactly how tough she was. The Fire Lord wasn't going to take her pride as easily as he expected. He'd give in before she did, she was positive.

The next morning, Katara awoke with a second blanket on her. She wondered where it had come from but the fact that the Fore Lord was now in a chair sitting across from her cell she figured it out pretty fast. He was dozing off as his head drooped down like a wilted panda-lily.

Sitting up, with a sigh, Katara looked over at him. He looked so peaceful and innocent. She knew his intentions were good. All he wanted was for her to admit she needed help.

Zuko woke with a snort, and looked up at his prisoner.

"Good morning your highness," Katara said with a bitter tone to her voice. It was a snap with venom seeping from her lips. "Are you ready to let this charade end and free me?" Her demeanor was as if she were above the Fire Nation's Lord. Zuko straightened in his chair proving his dominance above her. The mere fact that he was outside of the bars proved his superiority over her, and she knew that. He let out another demeaning smirk causing the Watertribe prisoner to slump and turn away from him. The silent battle among them would confuse any onlooker but Katara and Zuko were used to this by now; having wars like this many times in the past.

"Four. Little. Words," he finally spoke. "It's that simple Katara." The sigh that escaped her mouth admitted the defeat like a white flag.

"Do you know why I'm here Zuko? In the Fire Nation," the crack in her words said it all, something was wrong. "I'm alone. No one needs me. Do you know how badly I want to be needed?" His eyes never left her even as she was turned away from him. "Aang is traveling the world for his Avatar duties. Sokka and Toph are happy. They don't need me. You're living here as the head of the Fire Nation. You don't need me. No one needs me." The sorrow dripping from each word seemed to crack Zuko's heart into shards. "I want someone to need me… the way I need you… you wanted those four words, I need your help." She finally whispered. Zuko rose from his chair and walked toward the door. Unlocking it, he walked into the cell with his newly free prisoner, pulled her up from the bed and wrapped his arms around her. The embrace was awkward for both of them, but neither exactly wanted to stop it.

"I do need you." He murmured back to her, letting the hairs on her neck raise. They pulled away from each other and stared. "Stay here for a while, in the palace. With Mai's exit, we need a woman's eye to keep the place in order." A smile played across his lips as he gazed into the Waterbender's bright irises. "Come on, I'll take you to your new room," he took her hand and led her out of the cell, never for her to see again.


	8. Chapter 8: Prejudice

**8. This is kind of a filler for the rest of them. Not as proud... Oh well**

* * *

Katara had been living in the palace for a week now and realized that she really was needed in this place. Zuko gave her control of what meals should be cooked, what his schedule looked like for the day, and she even took over the Watertribe position in the council for her father who could not come up every month.

Being in the meetings was her favorite part. She always loved listening to everyone talk about the peacefulness of their parts of the Nations.

Today however, wasn't such a good day for the Fire Lord. He was now on the chopping block among the other council members. They had come into the Palace ready for his head at any cost and Katara could tell they wouldn't back down from the fight they were about to start. However, this was Zuko they were fighting with.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Haiyu, the leader for Omashu, started with his deep voice. "A few of the other council members and I have talked this over," he stroked his long gray beard as he spoke. Zuko glared over at Katara and she shook her head letting him know she wasn't part of this. "We believe you need someone to sit by your side as you run this Nation. It will prove to your people that you can work well with someone else." The Lord's face was so red he matched the drapery in the room.

"Excuse me Haiyu, but I don't believe your business belongs in my personal life." Zuko snapped. "I assure you that I have been running my Nation damn well." His dominance returned as he spoke to the rest of the leaders around the table. They all looked around at each other nervously.

"I'm sorry Zuko, but we have decided that you must find a bride before the Festival of Spirits, or you will be removed from your position as Fire Lord." Haiyu's voice was grave as he gave the Firebender his ultimatum. "A Fire Lord cannot run his country without his Fire Lady. Your father proved this dilemma well." Katara held back a shiver at the thought of dear daddy, Ozai.

"Now isn't that being a bit prejudice toward the position?" Katara popped in. "We aren't in the old centuries anymore, men can run countries without women and women can do the same without men. Kyoshi was a strong leader just as Aang is now." Zuko rose from his chair.

"Thank you Katara," he gave her a small smile then returned his gaze to them members in front of him. "I will accept your judgment; before the Festival of Spirits is a reasonable time for me to find a bride to be. But I must demand that marriage is out of the question within that amount of time." Haiyu opened his mouth ready to object but Zuko held up his hand. "I will not marry a woman if I don't believe I know her well enough." Katara looked up at him with a slight smirk. "Now before I end this meeting, is there anything anyone would like to say?" his voice was firm.

The room was silent as everyone stared at the Fire Lord. No one dared to speak as he challenged them. Katara held back her smirk under her sleeve and looked around the table at the other council members.

"No? Then this meeting is now adjourned." The Fire Lord walked out of the room and into the hallway. Katara quickly followed after him and walked next to Zuko. "So how did I do?" He said with a chuckle. Her thumb rose up to show him she supported his argument. As they reached outside of the Palace conference area, Zuko let out a deep sigh. "How am I going to find a Fire Lady before the Festival of Spirits?"

Katara gasped and stopped in front of Zuko to block him. "I know!" He gave her a strange look wondering what the Watertribe girl had up her sleeve. "When you were little did your mom every read you or Azula those Spirit Tales?"His face turned to pure disgust as he remembered the terribly cheesy stories about Princes and Princesses.

"Yes, I have no idea where you're going with this but I know I'm not going to like it."

"You could throw a Party! Invite everyone, especially the single maidens. You're bound to have chemistry with one of them." Zuko winced at her.

"A party?" he said, the dissatisfaction clearly in his voice said it was a bad idea. Katara didn't care. She knew it was a good idea and he was going to go along with it.

"Yes!" Katara grabbed the Fire Lord's hand and pulled him through the hallways again. "Come on Zuko, we have a Ball to plan."

* * *

**Okay I may not get to 9 10 11 tonight. I'm trying. I'm sorry!**


End file.
